Temptation
by Amanda17
Summary: Grandma Mazur drags Stephanie to a celebrity Burg funeral. Stephanie thinks it will merely be a baby sitting job, however she ends up getting a few surprises... including an appearance by the Man of Mystery.


**  
Author's Note - **This may end up being a one shot. Rest assured, I'am still working on "Can't Go Back" and there should be a new chapter within the next few days. Thank you for all the emails and messages! This is just something that obviously needed to be written by my muse! Harper will not make an appearance in this story. Thanks****

Warnings - None of this chapter, except possibly warnings from all books before Finger Lickin' Fifteen.

**Temptation**

Chapter One

There was nothing like a good funeral to get the Burg buzzing. It didn't particulary matter whose. 'Come on, we're going to miss it!' Grandma Mazur was racing ahead of of me.

'I'm coming,' I said, trying to keep up. She sure could move for an old woman. 'It hasn't even started yet. Besides, there is no viewing, what are you so excited about?'

'Look at the turn out,' she indicated the dozens of cars park around the chapel. 'I don't want to be the only one who misses this,'

'God Forbid,' I muttered softly. My mother had my promise I would keep Grandma on her best behaviour. That of course was easier said then done. However, after being threatened with the possibility of no more upside down pineapple cake, I would do everything I possibly could.

We walked up the steps to the chapel which was already full. Not that I was surprised. Edward Jeselyn had been a businessman who had build up a large real estate empire from his early teens. He had been born in Trenton and despite him making his millions, he never moved. He had passed away suddenly last week from a heart attack, at the tender age of 86.

'We'll never get a seat,' Grandma complained. 'I told you, we should have left earlier!'

'I'm sure we'll find somewhere,' I scanned the room, looking for an empty space. I couldn't find a spare seat but what I did find was Ranger.

He was standing over in the corner, Tank but far behind him. Wearing a full black suit, he looked incredible that even being in church, I had to smother a moan. Christ, I was going straight to hell for sure now! Dirty thoughts in a church!

I shook my head, as if to get rid of such thoughts. What was he doing here? Sure, it seemed like half the Burg had turned out for this but I wouldn't have thought Ranger would be here just to get a look.

He looked deep in conversation with an older man that seemed familiar but I wasn't sure who it was.

'Oh look, it's Ranger!' Grandma suddenly said. 'Oh and in a suit. I bet his package would look fine in that! Maybe we should go over and say hello..' she headed over but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

'No! He's busy,' I said simply. He sure looked busy anyway and I wasn't about to interupt him.

'Why? I'm sure he could get us a seat,' she said.

'I'll find us something, come on,' I herded her in the opposite direction.

'Bomber, what are you doing here?' I heard from behind me. Turning around, I saw Lester.

'Baby sitting,' I muttered. 'You?'

'Working,' Lester said. 'Ranger dragged a couple of us here. Edward was one of Rangers first clients so he wanted us to come here and pay our respects,' he told her. 'We have a few seats a bit further up if you want them. I think they're going to start in a few minutes. The rest of the family just arrived outside,'

'Sure,' I nodded slightly. At least that explained why Ranger was here.

Grandma and I followed him down forward the front of the church and he indicated a half empty pew that had a small "reserved" sign there.

'These are great seats! What a pip! Gladys will be so jealous, she's all the way up the back,' Granda grinned and I mentally groaned. No one should be this happy at a funeral. Ever.

I glanced over at Ranger. He had finished his conversation and was now talking to Tank.

'Who was Ranger talking to?' I asked Lester who had taken a seat besise me. My curiosity was in full swing and I couldn't help but ask.

'Family lawyer, Robert Crane.' Lester whispered back.

I frowned slightly. Why was Ranger talking to the families lawyer? I wanted to ask more questions however everyone went silent as the organ started to play "The Lord is My Shepard"

Everyone stood as several pallbearers carried in the oak coloured coffin. I sniffled. Why did I ever agree to this? I hated funerals. The priest then followed before the family came in. It was definitely a smaller group then I had been expecting. I didn't really notice the 6 adults, obviously Edwards children and their spouses. Not really "children" they were all well into their fifties. What I did notice were the two younger adults at the back.

'They're the twins, Edward grandkids.' Grandma whispered. 'Jake and Amy

They both looked quite striking. Both wearing black, Jake in a suit and Amy in a black dress, it made them both appear when paler then I'm sure they were. Jake was slightly fairer, his hair a darker blonde and had an obvious curl. Amy had darker strawberry blonde locks, although her hair was straight and as she moved forward, I saw it fell well past her shoulders.

Jake was slightly taller, even given the fact that Amy was wearing high heels. I wouldn't have placed either of them over 5ft9. Jake was slightly heavier set, although both were fairly slim.

Jake had his arm around Amy as the family moved to the front of the church and took their seats.

I sniffled, trying to avoid looking at the coffin. I didn't want to burst into tears. I didn't even know Edward Jeselyn. I'd never even met him. I'd seen his photo in the paper a few times. That being said, I had burst into tears at Macaroni's funeral and I'd hated her.

An hour later, the service was over. I'd managed to hold it together as much as possible, only a few tears and several gulps. The pallbearers took the coffin out to the hearse, followed by the priest and then family. There would be a private burial that afternoon.

'That's a shame,' Grandma whispered to me as people started to leave. 'I didn't even get to take a look at him. I bet they made him look real nice too. He was loaded! I wonder what they used on him? He probably would look 20 all over again,'

'Your Granny is a little crazy isn't she?' Lester whispered to be as Grandma Mazur started talking to one of her friends.

'It's all part of her charm,' I smiled slightly.

'I can imagine,' Lester said. 'I gotta get outta here, please keep an eye on her. Ranger will kill someone if this goes badly,' He left before I had a chance to ask anything further.

We moved out of the church and into the attached rooms where food and drinks were set up. The family was talking to other mourners, thanking them for coming.

'Oh look, they have shrimp and everything!' Grandma exclaimed. 'Fancy! I knew I should have worn my good dentures,' she said before taking off.

I moved after her, however the room was already packed and I lost her almost immediantly. 'God,' I muttered. At least the casket was already headed back for the funeral parlour.

I disappeared to the bathroom to freshen up, fixing the mascara that had slightly smudged during the service.

When I emerged, I grabbed a drink that was being offered by the waiters on trays before I scanned the room again. I had lost Ranger after the service. He had been sitting just behind the family for the duration, along with Tank and Robert Crane.

It seemed everyone had turned out for this funeral, half the Burg and plenty of people I didn't know.

'You know, those twins will be rolling in cash now,' I overheard a woman say beside me. 'Rumour has it they were Edwards favourites,'

'Not like they weren't cash up already,' her gossiping companion added. 'Do you think it's true? That Edward was murdered?'

'Who knows? It's possible when you're talking that kind of money.' the first woman added.

Murdered? That was the first I had ever heard of it being a possible homicide! I wanted to know more, however the women were joined by someone else and their gossiping stopped immediately.

I scanned the room again, wondering where exactly Grandma had gone. I never felt comfortable when she was out of my sight. The brief image of an upside down pineapple cake crossed my mind and I made a move through the room to try and find her.

The family was toward the front of the room, many of them in conversation with various people. I noticed the twins again, sitting in the corner together. Amy was crying, her brother whispered something to her. I hated the fact some women could cry and other then slightly red eyes, you couldn't tell. I, on the other hand went bright red, red and puffy eyes, red nose, the works.

'Babe,' I heard from behind me and smiled slightly, turning around.

'Hi,' I sent him a smile. I hadn't seen him for almost a week. After the Chipolte incident, I had quit my job at Rangeman again and moved out of his apartment. I hadn't seen him since.

'I didn't know you knew Edward,' he said to me.

'I didn't,' I admitted. He looked even more amazing close up. The black suit made him actually seem darker somehow. Miowww.

'Grandma?' Ranger asked.

I nodded. 'Who else? Not that she knew him either but... you know,' I said, briefly wondering why exactly I had semi moved back in with Joe so quickly.

'Burg entertainment,' Ranger said simply.

I nodded again. 'Are you working?' I asked him. I felt something was going on and I felt like I was missing out.

'Just paying my respects Babe,' he answered. Although there was no physical evidence, I sensed he wasn't being truthful. For Ranger to lie to me, there was a reason.

I accpeted it at face value for now, knowing if Ranger didn't want me to find out, I wouldn't.

'How is Morelli?' he asked in a way that I felt was a slight dig at me.

I held his gaze for a moment. He obviously knew Joe and I were back together, even if I hadn't told him. The Burg Grapevine moved quickly. 'Fine,' I said simply, wondering what else I could say.

'So much for being off men huh?' he asked me and I wondered if I physically shrunk. It sure felt like it.

I wanted to reply but couldn't find the exact works.

I was saved from having to reply when Ranger spoke again. 'I have to go.' he said simply. 'Keep an eye on your Granny. These people won't find her antics amusing. I'll see you later Babe,' I was surprised when he kissed the top of my head before he left.

What the hell was that? That wasn't like Ranger at all. Something was definitely wrong and clearly it had been directed at me. What had I done? I hadn't seen him since I moved back out of his apartment.

* * *

'Amy, Jake,' John Jeselyn called over his only two children 'There is someone I'd like you to meet,'

The pair moved over to him, almost in unison over to their father. I watched the pair approach. It was unmistakeable that they were twins. My eyes fell into Amy. I had noticed her before the service. I had seen photos of her at Edwards, however there was something about her in person.

'This is Ricardo Manoso,' John introduced me. 'He does the security work for the family compound,' he said. 'Ric, my children, Amy and Jake,'

I shook both of their hands and I was sure I held onto Amy's just slightly longer then I should. She was even more attractive in person. I held her gaze, seeing a brief flicker of something that might have been attraction but it was gone too quickly for me to properly identify.

'Nice to meet you,' Amy said simply.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' I said to both of them. 'Your grandfather was a wonderful man,' He really had taken a chance on me when I had opened Rangeman here.

'Yes he was,' Jake nodded slightly, putting his arm protectively around Amy.

We spoke for a few more minutes before Amy excused herself. 'I'm sorry, I just need some air. It was nice meeting you,' she nodded in my direction again before she moved away, Jake excusing himself as well.

'Amy isn't taking this well at all, I'm afraid,' John sighed. 'She was fairly close to Dad,'

I nodded. 'It's never easy,' I said simply.

'No, it isn't,' John nodded. 'She and Jake were in London when they found out. They came straight back. I haven't told them yet that..' He didn't get any further then there was a commotion coming from outside.

'Shit,' I muttered, quickly moving outside, my stomach dropping slightly. I had a feeling I knew exactly what or rather who had caused the problem.

Sure enough once we got outside, I wasn't surprised to see Jake and Amy were near the hearse, Mrs. Mazur standing there as well. 'What the hell do you think you're doing!' Amy was yelling.

'What is going on?' I approached.

'She is what's going on!' Amy growled. 'She was in the hearse trying to open the casket!' she looked back at her. 'Who are you anyway?'

'I was just trying to have a look!' she said as Stephanie made an appearance.

'God, I'm so sorry,' she had little doubt she knew exactly what had happened.

'Who are you?' Amy demanded. 'Why are you even here? Can't you people just leave him alone!' she almost cried.

'I.. I don't know what's going on,' Stephanie shook her head, looking across at me for some assistance.

'They're just here to pay their respects Amy,' I assured her carefully before I turned to Stephanie. 'You better take her home. Now.' he said simply before I herded Amy and Jake back inside.

* * *

I watched Ranger sheppard the twins back inside. A small group had formed, everyone looking at us before they too started to go back inside. Something was definitely wrong, that much was clear.

I also couldn't understand Rangers behaviour. Something was definitely wrong there too.

'I was only trying to have a look!' Grandma protested. ' I didn't expect it to be so hard to open.'

'Come on, I should get you home,' I said, knowing Mom would know all about it already.

'It's a good thing I hid the camera huh?' she pulled it from under her blouse.

'A camera! You were going to take photos?' I asked her, my eyes widening. Why I was surprised, I don't know.

'Of course. How else could I prove I saw him? Besides, Gladys would kill me herself if she thought I was withholding on her.' she headed for the car.

I trailed behind her, mourning the fact I was never going to eat upside down pineapple cake ever again

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review =)**


End file.
